This invention relates to the field of power transmission, and more especially to an arrangement which may be actuated by an operator to cause power transmission from a power source to a driven member, but which functions, when released by the operator, to disable the power transmission and simultaneously brake the member. It is particularly adapted for use in the driving train of a power lawnmower between the engine and the blade.
It is well-known that power lawnmowers of the horizontal rotary blade type are operated by users of differing age, prudence, and mechanical aptitude to care for lawns of various configurations, and that such users occasionally lose control of the mower by inattention, loss of balance, or poor footing, for example. Under such circumstances, it is possible for the mower to thereafter roll, by its inertia or by reason of sloping ground, in such a manner as to injure the user.